


A sign of good taste

by thankyouturtle



Category: Ferrero Rocher - The Ambassador's Reception, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouturtle/pseuds/thankyouturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione introduces Ron to Muggle sweets, with surprising results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sign of good taste

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in yuletide_coal.

"What do they do?" Ron asked suspiciously. With Fred and George for brothers, it was best not to put anything into your mouth without asking some hard questions.

"They don't do anything," Hermione replied. When Ron still hesitated, she rolled her eyes skyward. "It's a chocolate, Ron, you eat it. It doesn't explode, or turn you green, or shriek as you eat it, or give you wings, or make you burst into tears. It's not meant to be anything other than show that you have good taste."

"Dudley got a packet for his last birthday," Harry put in.

"And were they good?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, I didn't have any." Ron accepted that without comment, and warily unwrapped the golden foil. It looked like a chocolate alright, and it certainly smelled like one, its tantalising aroma reaching his nose without the need to even give it a good sniff. Hermione wasn't really the pranking kind, he reminded himself, and popped the chocolate into his mouth. He couldn't help but close his eyes, just in case, and didn't open them until his tongue was coated in what seemed to be heaven. When he did, he was in for a surprise after all.

"Well? What do you think?" It was Hermione speaking, and she still looked like Hermione, but she was inexplicably dressed in a short black dress and white fur stole. Her hair was swept neatly back off her face and nestled in the tower of curls abover her head was a small silver tiara. Startled, Ron turned to Harry, now wearing a smart but plain Muggle suit and, of all things, a monocle.

They were standing on a balcony overlooking a grand hall, with a huge fountain as its centrepiece. From somewhere, a string quartet was playing a tune Ron didn't quite recognise, and as the music rose and fell so did the fountain. There were others on the balcony, but Ron found that their faces were hard to make out.

"It's a bit - posh," he managed to say. Movement at his shoulder made him turn, and he found it was a waiter, carrying a tray piled high with golden balls.

"Another Ferrero Rocher, sir?" the waiter murmured.

Ron hesitated for a moment, and then took one. Honeydukes was nothing compared to this.


End file.
